<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ode to the Theremin by Leland_03_Gaunt10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022695">Ode to the Theremin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leland_03_Gaunt10/pseuds/Leland_03_Gaunt10'>Leland_03_Gaunt10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daily problems [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:15:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leland_03_Gaunt10/pseuds/Leland_03_Gaunt10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal have an argument about Hannibal playing the Theremin. That's basically all. It's pure crack.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham &amp; Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daily problems [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ode to the Theremin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello dear fellow readers :)<br/>This is my first fanfiction EVER and I was really bored, so please be nice:) I'm so sorry for this haha. I really love Hannibal and hope that there will be season four :)<br/>English is not my first language and it's not beta read so feel free to correct my grammar and stuff.<br/>And yeah Will and Hannibal are probably very ooc lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been six months since the fall. Or how Hannibal insists on calling it, their rebirth.<br/>
After changing locations nearly every week, they finally settled down in the south of France. Will thought that the house, or mansion, was to big for only two people, but Hannibal, pretentious as he is, insisted on having a huge kitchen, 3 guest bedrooms (you'll never know maybe they'll find some friends who are willing to stay the night. But probably not), and especially a room for his harpsichord, his piano and his beloved theremin. That was the first thing that pissed Will off.<br/>
The second thing that pissed the ex profiler off, was Hannibal playing the theremin. At first he was very amused by the strange instrument and the funny sound of it, but hearing it every day for nearly 3 hours was definitely too much for his ears. He discussed the topic with Hannibal, but found himself being fucked over the kitchen counter at the end of the discussion, and only realized 3 hours later, when Hannibal was playing the Theremin again, that he had reached nothing.<br/>
Since they've settled in Will found himself not longer sleepless, but having nice dreams, when he was curled up against Hannibal in their shared bed. But since the past days, Will was hearing strange, alien like, noises, in his dreams.<br/>
He tried to talk to Hannibal about it.<br/>
"I haven't heard anything, dear Will" , Hannibal said, as he was pouring his coffee.<br/>
"But I heard it crystal clear, Hannibal, and one time I was definitely awake", Will mumbled under his breath.<br/>
" In our dreams, our mind often tries to process impressions or shows us our deepest desires. Tell me Will, what is your deepest desire?"<br/>
"My deepest desire is, that you get rid of that fucking theremin for God's sake!", Will hissed and turned on his heel.<br/>
That night Will was pretending to sleep, when felt Hannibal getting out of the bed and heard him leaving the room.<br/>
One minute after that he started hearing the strange noises. Then it began to dawn on him. 'No that little smug fucker wouldn't dare!'. He left the room trying to make no noises and found Hannibal in their "music room", sitting in front of the god damn theremin.<br/>
"Hannibal, you've got to be kidding me!", he said, his voice low and dangerous.<br/>
"Oh, hello mylimasis.I wasn't aware you are still awake. To what do I owe your visit in my music room?", Hannibal said smiling. In this moment Will wanted nothing more that to slap that smug smile out of Hannibals face.<br/>
"To what do...", he started," Hannibal its 3 am in the morning and you're playing the fucking theremin!", he shouted, as he felt anger rising in his chest.' This whole situation is so absurd I gotta be dreaming' he thought.<br/>
" I don't see what's wrong with that, since I really like playing the theremin and you denied me that pleasure, when you put me into prison three and a half years ago.", Hannibal said still smiling.<br/>
"You turned yourself in, Hannibal. Don't play that card on me. I can not deal with you or your fucking theremin at three am in the god damn morning. Either the theremin is leaving or I am. You'll have plenty of time thinking about these options, since you're sleeping on the couch tonight.", he said and turned around and left the room.<br/>
The next day the theremin was gone.<br/>
"Wow you really disposed of it". Will said.<br/>
"I couldn't deny you anything, my love. Especially since you threatened to leave. And I must confess, that the sofa is not as comfortable as our bed." Hannibal answered.<br/>
"You know, that I wouldn't have left. Even if you played that god damned thing the whole day", Will said and kissed Hannibal softly on his lips. Hannibal smiled into the kiss.<br/>
The next night at 3 am Will heard the Harpsichord being played and groaned.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>